


Search and Destroy

by sixxxteentons



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxxteentons/pseuds/sixxxteentons
Summary: Rick is not a trusting man and he's making that clear now more than ever. But a choice between going along for the ride or walking away isn't really a choice at all.





	Search and Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> New commission! :3

The small bathroom was dead silent, until you let out a slight gasp and a sigh.  
You slumped back in your seat on top of the toilet lid, slid your hand out of your jeans and slowly, drowsily wiped it dry.  
It never stopped being surprising how this particular hunger got stronger the more it was fed. Ever since spring had come around with its feverish energy, and ever since Rick decided to move from leering to pulling you onto his lap and testing how much you'd let him get away with, it'd been harder and harder to reach anything you could call satisfaction. Life seemed to be made up of agitated, distracting valleys of horniness, reigned in by brief peaks that never lasted long enough to let you focus on something else.  
You got to your feet, walked over to the sink and rinsed off, tucked your shirt back into your pants, then slipped your phone out of your jacket pocket. You'd just been gone five minutes – not long enough for anyone to miss you. Hmm. One new text... from Rick. 

“WHAT R U DOING” 

“I'm at work. I'll text you when I'm done, alright?”

 As soon as you moved to put the phone back it buzzed again. 

“WRONG ANSWER”.

You stared at the phone in puzzlement and that was enough distraction for you to miss the hiss coming from beneath you, and by the time you spotted the green glow it was too late. You fell through the floor with a yelp.  
At least Rick had given you a soft landing. You braced yourself but your feet connected with soft moss and you fell back onto the undergrowth of what looked like a thick forest. Fern trees rose tall and straight all around you and the dark canopies left a deep green gloom on the ground. You turned to see if you could spot him but you couldn't even see a path out.  
  
“Rick?! What the hell is this? Where are you?”

The air was cool out here. Mist hovered over a stream to your left and apart from the rushing melt water, you were the only loud, alive thing there.

Just as you'd wrestled your panic down enough to be mistress of your breathing and dampened your urge to bolt, another portal opened up and Rick stepped through, tugging at his sleeves, brushing off his hands and darting his gaze around as if he suspected an audience even here. Then he fixed you with a look, bared his teeth and stalked towards you.  
  
“Please tell me you have a good reason for this, Rick...” you managed while stepping awkwardly backwards to evade him. From the tense, squared shoulders and the intense gaze you could tell he wasn’t best pleased. Your own heart raced and you struggled to keep your voice flat.  
  
“Yeah, play stupid,” he snorted. “I-I-I always love it when... when you-urgh insult me.” Rick kept up his pace until your back smacked against a tree and you had to either run or fight.  
  
“I honestly don't know what this is about, but I have to be back at work...”

“Y-you said you were mine, baby doll. Mine. I even... I made you repeat it so it'd stick! So why dyou sneak... why are you sneaking around, getting off when I'm not around, hm? What, I-I-I'm not enough?”  
Well, that was a relief. This was just a misunderstanding and he’d figure that out soon enough.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
Rick smacked the palm of his hand against his clammy forehead and growled in anger and frustration. “You-you think I'm gonna trust you to-to-to run around unsu-urgh-pervised?” He grabbed hold of your unresisting left wrist and shook it in front of your face. “I'm tr-urgh-tracking you with this!”  
  
“My arm?” You looked from his pained, impatient face to the little red mark glowing beside your artery. Realization dawned. “That was you?! I thought I'd gotten bedbugs!”

“Yeahhh, finally she gets it! This little thing – this little baby tells m-eurgh-me everything I wanna know. Heart rate, location, STD status...”

Honestly, the only surprise here was that he admitted to doing it and had left a trace. Still. He had some nerve...  
“So, you know, mah-urgh-maybe you'll think about that next time you go fucking the entire goddamn neighborhood!”  
  
“Is that what you think I'm doing?!” You couldn't stop yourself from grinning incredulously as you said it. It was a ridiculous notion – both that you would ‘cheat’, since you'd never actually agreed to be monogamous in the first place, and that he'd give a damn what you did when he wasn't around. “Christ, Rick – you think I throw myself at whoever's asking?”

“Well you threw yourself at me, didn't you? You don't exactly have the highest standards!”  
  
He had a point there. You bit your lip, didn't want to argue back. When he was in this state, you didn't know what to say to calm him down or if words even made the slightest difference.  
“I don't want to fight with you, Rick,” you said meekly and shot him a look. He stared back, wild eyed, snorted in disbelief and then darted over and grabbed hold of your jaw in a tight, uncomfortable grip.  
  
“Oh no? Y-you just – I tell you I'm watching your every move and you're just pea-urgh-ch... you're fine with that?”  
  
In reply you relaxed your neck and jaw, parted your lips and kept looking up at him. Rick's expression turned greedy.  
  
“I didn't say I was fine with it...”  
  
“Well wh-wh-what did you think I'd do? D-do I seem like the trusting type?” With his chest pressed against yours, you could feel his heartbeat, steady but fast. What set it off racing like that this time - anger or need?  
  
Rick twisted his hand and you bent back your neck obediently. He leaned in and licked the side of your face, up to your ear and left a sticky trail of spit. You shuddered in disgust, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
“I-I was right, too,” he growled. “I leave you alone two days and you're back to letting just anybody stick it in... you're like a goddamn alley cat.”  
  
You felt his heat through his jumper and your clothes. He towered over you, especially when he was this close.  
  
“That's not true...” His frame and his features took up your entire vision. When you shifted, you felt it - even though you’d used half a toilet roll, one minute in his presence and you were soaked all over again.  
  
“Yeah? Go on, then, give me your best excuse.”  
  
“I was just jerking off! It's spring time. I get bored.”  
  
Rick snorted and shook his head. It was clear he wouldn't listen to anything you said. “Next time I text you, you're gonna send me a picture back so I know you're alone.” He grabbed your arm again, yanked it painfully over your head and brought out a gun from one of his never ending inner pockets.  
  
“Oh god, what the hell is that...”  
  
“H-urgh-hold still.” He fired and out shot a sticky scifi-green blob that splattered across your wrist and the bark of the tree. As soon as it landed it hardened and when you tugged against it all you got was a sharp pain in your shoulder.

“Still gonna talk back, baby doll?” Rick slurred and ran his greedy, shaking hands up and down your sides. As if you ever had any fight in you when you were around him. “I don't share. And I-I think you know what happens to people who cross me.”  
  
“I don't want anybody else.” Your voice was trembling. Your whole body was trembling.

“Yeah. We'll see.” That manic light in his eyes was still glowing, and he grabbed hold of your shirt with both hands and before you could push him off with your free hand or shout or do something, he ripped it open, sending plastic buttons flying in all directions.  
  
“Rick!!”  
  
He had exposed you now to cool spring air and the damp breath of the forest and you couldn't hide how your chest heaved and your nipples hardened.

Perhaps you should be pushing back right now – not because of the tracker, because that was more flattering than surprising and Rick didn't respect anyone's boundaries – but maybe to prove a point or at least get more of that delicious anger. Like always, the need to please was stronger and you put it off, if only just to hear him calling you a good girl and see that post-orgasm bliss on his features...  
  
“Pull-pull down your pants.” Your free hand was at your fly before you even thought it through and he laughed at this. His own hands were pawing at your breasts now, twisting your nipples between callous fingers. “See? Told you you were nothing better than a b-eurgh-bitch in heat. Bet your mouth's watering already.”

It was awkward with just one hand but you finally had your pants and panties caught around your knees and you whined and pulled, trying to get closer to him. Rick stepped out and slowly unbuttoned his own slacks. His eyes were fixed on you and you could tell he was still angry, still suspicious. How could you ever convince him?  
“It's just you, Rick. I promise.”

“Uh huh.” He didn't bother pulling them down, just lifted his dick out of his open fly, knelt on the ground long enough to tug your jeans down and off one leg together with the shoe, then got up and lifted you up by that same leg so he could rub the head of cock against your clit.  
“I could ruin your life, you know that, right... right sweetie?”  
  
“Please, Rick...” you weren't sure whether you were asking him to trust you or just skip even this tiny bit of foreplay.  
  
“I could make sure no one else even looks at you. Hell, I could just leave you tied up in the garage and make everyone forget you ever existed. Is-is... is that what you want?”  
You couldn't tear your eyes away from what he was doing. Even in this gloom you could see the smooth head of his cock slip back and forth, covered in your wetness.  
“You don't have to do that,” you gasped, too distracted to be really frightened by his words. “I'm already yours...”  
  
He hoisted you up higher and your arm bent painfully. “Don't you forget it.”  
  
You barely had enough time to wrap your legs around his narrow hips before he pushed into you. The angle was so awkward it hurt, and you writhed between him and the uncomfortable trunk of the tree behind you to let him slip in easier.  
Rick didn't care about your enjoyment in the slightest, just sighed with pleasure as his thick cock slid deeper with each thrust. One hand held you up with a tight squeeze on your ass, the other grabbed hold of throat. He pushed your head back so that it scraped against the bark as you bounced on him and your eyes could lock again.

You moaned for him and gave him that doe eyed look of submission that usually made him fuck you harder. It worked this time too, but he snarled at you as he sped up and he choked you harder.  
  
“This is... this is it, baby doll. Just m-me and my dick. Don't think I'm letting you come any other way.”  
There was just enough room left in your throat to suck in a desperate half lung full of air and you expended it again in a whine when he thrust in hard enough to make you whack your head against a low branch and your cunt clench around him.  
  
“I promise,” you gasped. “Rick, please... just let me keep you happy, you know that's all I want...”  
  
He finally eased his grip on your throat and grinned down at you. “Beg. Tell me h-how bad you want this dick, tell me how bad you want me to empty these wrinkly old balls inside you...”  
Oh god. You shut your eyes.  
“Rick, Rick... I'd do anything for you, I'd get on my hands and knees and lick your come from the floor just to get a taste...”  
  
Rick held you up with both arms, stepped in even closer and bent his knees so he could lift you up and bounce you off his cock.  
“I'll worship you if you want – I'll treat you like a god...”  
He grunted in agreement. It was painful, both him so deep in you and the little knots and broken branches digging into your back and you let him hear it in a string of desperate little mewls so he'd know how far you'd go without complaining.  
Rick took the challenge – he reached up and grabbed a handful of hair, tugged it back roughly and leaned down to bite down hard on your neck.  
  
“Oh God, Rick! Oh fuck yes, daddy...!”  
It escaped your lips before you even realized you'd thought it and you felt both him and you tense up. Time seemed agonizingly drawn out. Any moment now he’d laugh, or worse still, pull out... but then he let out a strangled groan and shuddered all over.  
“Wh-what did you just call me?”  
  
“Ahh... I'm sorry...”

“Say it again.”  
You screwed your eyes shut, felt your stomach somersault with nervous excitement, then breathed it out again. “...daddy.”  
  
“Fuck, th-that is so goddamn nasty,” Rick managed in a strained voice. “You're in for it now, baby doll,” he cackled and made the nickname sound sickly sweet.  
  
“Please...!”  
  
“Oh no, th-the damage's done, sweetie. Can't unsay that.”

With a pained grunt, he slipped out and set you down on your feet. While he rummaged in his coat he lazily traced your sticky lips with the thumb of his free hand and shoved it roughly between your teeth so that you could suck on it. He had that dangerous look in his eye.  
  
“Always suspected you wanted me because I'm old, not despite of it...”  
  
“It's not like that,” you managed around his thumb. It was near impossible to stay upright, all you wanted to do was fall to your knees in front of him...  
  
Rick got the same goo gun out as before, flipped a switch on the side of it and fired it again at your now nearly bloodless wrist. Whatever this second round was, it dissolved your bind and your arm fell limply to your side. He stepped out and pointed to the ground with the gun.  
  
“Lie d-urgh-down and spread your legs. This old back of mine isn't what it used to be.”  
  
You meekly did as told, despite the cold and clammy moss and the pine needles strewn over the forest floor. With two shaky hands you spread your pussy open and shivered as the wetness trickled down towards your ass.  
Was he into it? If he wasn't, would he ever let you live it down? If he was, would he ever stop using it against you?

“I-I should have known,” he growled and with theatrical slowness got down on his knees in between your legs. Out here you could feel his warmth radiating from him before he even touched you, and your cunt was damn near painful with need.  
The thumb he'd shoved into your mouth he now dragged over your clit, and he raised his eyebrow in a challenge, pushed harder, rubbed you almost painfully.  
  
“You never talk back, you let me do almost anything I want... you want to be my little thing, huh? Want me to train you up, get you over my lap when you misbehave?”

“Rick...”  
  
“Ah-ah-ah. Wh-what do you call me?”  
  
“Daddy...!” This time you could see him shiver and watch as his cock twitched in response to your words.  
Fuck. He was into it. Power crazed bastard.  
  
“Please, I'll do anything, just fuck me again...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Rick had a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Just remember what happens if-if you disobey. You come when I tell you or not at all.”  
  
This time he didn't tease, he just pushed into you with one slow move and shut his eyes with a quiet little groan. He was on top of you, wrapping his arms around you so you couldn't get free, and he fucked you so hard you slid across the horrible damp ground, digging his nails into your skin.  
You were so wet and he so rough that the slap of his skin against yours would have echoed had you been anywhere else.  
  
“Fuck, baby, better keep that cunt nice and tight for me...”  
  
“Yes, daddy, always...”  
  
“I'm always watching, if y-you think you're getting away from me you're a bigger idiot than I thought.”  
  
“Mhh!” Your hands were roaming over his back, trying to feel as much of him as possible, feel the muscles tensing and moving, his strength, his heat.  
  
“Doesn't matter though, does it? As long as you keep getting th-eurgh-this dick you'll do anything I want. Anything for daddy.” His voice was just dripping with sleaze and his thrusts were rough and selfish, hard enough that you wondered through the daze if he didn't want you to hurt and complain.

“God, Rick... I just want you, nothing else matters... you can fuck me, cut me, keep me tied up in your basement, I don't care.”  
  
“Yeah, keep talking like that and I'll come in you. Y-you want that, right baby doll?”  
  
You had a sudden vision of the immediate future – being dropped off at work covered in his scent and his sweat, come pooling in your panties and sticking to your thighs... no one would know, you'd need a damn good excuse, but he'd be with you still, like always...  
  
“Yes daddy, please, let me make you happy, I want to make you feel good...”  
  
“Go on,” Rick growled and you could hear by the tension in his voice that he was struggling to hold himself back. “Beg.”  
  
“Daddy, please let me have it, come inside me...”  
  
He thrust in one last time, cursed, held onto you so tightly and bit down hard on the nape of your neck to shut himself up. You felt him spasm, wrapped your legs around his back and trapped him there so he'd grind against your clit a few last times and let you have it all.  
His teeth were still digging in deep and you wouldn't have been surprised if he'd drawn blood by now. You couldn't care less.  
  
As you lay there together, Rick slowly relaxing, the damp slowly seeping into your bones, sanity slowly crept back and you laughed at the bizarre situation.  
“You never told me you were into that,” you teased.  
  
Rick grunted, rolled off and pulled his flask from within his coat. “Yeah well. What-what-hat you don't know could fill a book.”

You curled up on your side so you could watch him and awkwardly pulled up your panties and jeans.  
  
“You really don't have to worry about me sleeping around, you know. You're much too scary when you're angry.”  
  
Rick turned his head and looked at you with a deceptively blank expression. He brought his hand up to your face and ran a finger over your eyebrow to wipe away a speck of dirt. Then he blinked, seemed to return to the present, tucked his dick back into his pants and got to his feet. He must have meant it about his back because you could hear bones cracking back into place as he moved.  
You watched him slyly as you got up and put your shoe back on but he didn't look back at you until you were as ready and presentable as you were going to get.

Then he got his portal gun out, fired it at the nearest tree and looked you up and down.  
“Next time I know you're all w-worked up, you'd better be expecting me.”  
His voice was low and harsh. You might have proved how bad you still wanted him, but he'd never trust you for long.  
  
“Alright.” So it'd be a challenge. That was fine, you could work with that. “It'll be almost like I have you at my beck and call.”  
  
Rick grabbed hold of you in an instant and his hot, angry breath rolled down your neck, leaving goose-bumps in its wake. “D-d-don't play with me, baby doll. Know your fucking place, or you won't be smiling like that when I'm done with you.”  
  
The way you shivered and went weak against his chest must have satisfied him, because he released you, grinned and smacked you hard on the ass. “Now get back to work. Make daddy proud.”

 


End file.
